


Magitalia

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred's friends just couldn't believe it when he came into school one morning to tell them about a magical wish-granting creature. The eight friends discover all of the ups and downs of becoming magical boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What is a magical boy?

**Author's Note:**

> Hetastuck??? What's that?? Hahaha *laughing nervously while attempting to hide Hetastuck under a rug.*
> 
> But seriously, I'm putting Hetastuck on hold for a while. I'll most likely pick it back up after I've finished this story. This one should be about twelve chapters long. I hope you all like it! And remember... being meguca is suffering.

A heavy, confused silence and several confused looks overtook the school lunch table, where a group of eight friends sat. All of whom were staring skeptically at Alfred F. Jones, who sat with a pout on his face.

 

“Come on, you guys! You gotta believe me! I swear it’s true!” Alfred insisted loudly.

 

“Don’t be so ridiculous. You’re obviously making this up,” Arthur Kirkland raised an eyebrow at the American.

 

“Although I hate to admit it, I agree with Arthur,” Francis Bonnefoy shrugged nonchalantly. “How on Earth can you expect us to believe such a story, mon ami?”

 

“Perhaps it was just a very realistic dream?” Kiku Honda suggested.

 

“No way! It totally happened!” Alfred asserted.

 

“Let me see if I understand this correctly,” Ludwig Beilschmidt sighed, rubbing his temples agitatedly. “You came into school this morning ranting and raving like a lunatic because, apparently, last night you were visited by a magical rabbit who told you that it would grant you three wishes?”

 

“No, only one wish! Also, I never said it was a rabbit! I just said it had really long ear… things.” Alfred huffed.

 

“Right. Yes. Of course. My mistake. One more thing. You expect us to believe this?” Ludwig growled.

 

“Yeah, ‘cause it’s true!” Alfred nodded furiously.

 

“I am sorry Alfred, but I’m having trouble believing your silly story as well,” Ivan Braginsky smiled.

 

“There’s no way on Earth you’re telling the truth,” Yao Wang shook his head.

 

“What? You guys are jerks,” Alfred pouted once more and slumped down into his chair.

 

Alfred then turned his attention to the last person sitting at the lunch table. “Hey, dude, you believe me, right?” Alfred asked hopefully.

 

Feliciano Vargas sat with a confused smile on his face. “Well… No, not really. But imagine how cool it would be if it were real! Maybe it could grant all of us wishes! I say that if it’s true, you should make a wish! Then you’d definitely have proof!”

 

“Hey, nice idea, Feli! Okay, I’m gonna wish for something and tomorrow I’ll totally show you guys at my house after school, okay?” Alfred grinned excitedly before leaving the table to go to his next class.

 

“... Do you actually think he’s going to bring in that kind of proof?” Kiku asked Feliciano as they walked to their next class as well.

 

“Who knows? Maybe magic and miracles are true!” Feliciano shrugged.

 

After school that day, Feliciano walked home with his best friends, Ludwig and Kiku. These three, as well as their five other friends and their siblings, were students at World Academy together. Meanwhile, Alfred had already made it home, and was working on getting the proof he promised.

  
  
  
  


☆ --------------------------------------------------- ☆

  
  
  


The next day at lunch, Alfred boasted that he had undeniable proof. Once everyone was sitting down at their usual table, he held up a silver ring that had previously been on his middle finger.

 

“And this is supposed to convince us… how?” Arthur scowled at Alfred.

 

“Check it, dude!” The ring began to glow bright sky blue, and began to change shape. Soon, in place of the ring, an oval shaped light blue gem, held in an ornate silver casing sat in Alfred’s hand. Everyone stared in wonder at the gem.

 

“Wow… How did you do that?” Yao asked curiously.

 

“I told ya, man. It’s magic!” Alfred puffed his chest out proudly.

 

“Well, okay. This more or less proves that you have some sort of magic,” Arthur huffed. “But you still can’t prove that a magical creature granted you any sort of wish.”

 

“I figured you’d say that. To prove what I said, I brought my new little buddy to school! Come on out, bro!” On cue, a small white creature hopped out of seemingly nowhere, and landed on the table. It had white fur, cat ears, a big poofy tail, a red triangle on its back, long protrusions coming from its ears, encircled by golden rings, and bright ruby eyes. Everyone stared at the strange creature for a while before Ludwig reacted.

 

“Hey! You’re not allow to bring animals to school!” Ludwig bellowed, glaring at Alfred.

 

“I’m not an animal, though, Ludwig,” the creature said. Everyone froze, and stared at the creature in shock.

 

“You can talk…? A-And you know our names? What are you?” Francis gawked at the cat-like being.

 

“Well, my name is Kyubey! I am the one who granted Alfred’s wish,” the small white creature explained. “And I can indeed verify that all of the stories Alfred has told you have been completely true.”

 

“So, you really can grant wishes?” Feliciano asked, utterly bewildered.

 

“That’s right. I can grant one wish per person,” Kyubey nodded.

 

“But will Alfred not get in trouble for having you here?” Ivan fretted.

 

“I certainly hope not! I would hate to cause any trouble for all of you. However, that shouldn’t be a problem. You eight are the only ones who can see me. Nobody else has any idea that I’m here!” Kyubey stated.

 

The others took a quick glance around the cafeteria. Indeed, it seemed that no one noticed Kyubey as they went about their regular business.

 

“You’re right... You really are magical, then?” Kiku gawked at Kyubey.

 

“Of course! I already told you all; I’m magical!” Kyubey repeated.

 

“Told ya, dudes,” Alfred grinned proudly. “But if you still don’t believe me, I’ll give you guys a demonstration at my house after school, ‘kay?”

 

The other seven nodded, curious to see what Alfred had in store.

  
  
  


☆ --------------------------------------------------- ☆

  
  


After school, as agreed, everyone followed Alfred back to his house, eager to get some answers. He led the group to his backyard, where he had a few garbage cans, target stands, and a few beaten up pieces of furniture scattered across the grass.

 

“Hehe, Alfred, your home looks like even more of a mess than usual,” Ivan chuckled.

 

“Hey, lay off! It looks like this on purpose! I asked Matt to set up some targets like this for me. He was home sick today, so he had time,” Alfred asserted.

 

“Matthew was home sick? Is he alright?” Francis worried.

 

“Yeah, man, he’s fine. Just a headache. Probably just his springtime allergies acting up again,” Alfred shrugged.

 

“You asked your sick brother to set up targets for you?” Ivan raised an eyebrow.

 

“I didn’t ask him to! I told him that I was gonna do it after school, but he offered to do it since he was gonna be home anyways,” Alfred huffed.

 

Ivan and Alfred glared at each other, apparently stuck in yet another passive aggressive showdown.

 

“Pardon me. I hate to interrupt whatever’s going on between you two,” Kyubey jumped in between the two. “But everyone is waiting to see your transformation, Alfred!”

 

“Uh… Right. Yeah, sorry,” Alfred sighed, turning his back on Ivan, and pulling out his blue gem again. “Alright guys, check it out!”

 

His gem began to glow a bright sky blue, and that same blue light began to envelop Alfred as well. Everyone’s eyes strained to see what was happening through the blinding blue aura, and slowly, as the light faded, Alfred emerged from the glow wearing a blue jacket atop a white and red dress shirt, accessorized by a blue bow tie with a star shaped gem embedded in the center. He wore white gloves, blue dress pants, white oxford shoes, and a fluttering dark blue cape.

 

“Ooh, Alfred, you look great in that!” Francis fawned. “Is that outfit what you wished for?”

 

“Well, not exactly,” Kyubey answered for Alfred. “You see, when someone makes a wish with me, it’s sort of like a contract, I suppose. I grant your wish, and in return, you become a magical boy, girl, or whatever gender you are.”

 

“And what exactly is a magical boy?” Yao asked curiously.

 

“Well, that gem Alfred has is called a soul gem. I create soul gems for people when they make their wish, to serve as the source of their magical powers,” Kyubey explained. “Now, Alfred, would you care to demonstrate said magical powers?”

 

“Sure thing!” Alfred nodded enthusiastically. In one swift motion, he raised his hands up to the sky, and in a bright cerulean flash, a pair of ornate red, white, and blue flintlock pistols appeared in his hands. He aimed them at two garbage cans, and pulled the triggers. A pair of bright blue sparks shot out of the barrels, and, upon making contact with the trash cans, dazzlingly exploded into two intense blue star-shaped fireworks, blowing the trash cans to complete smithereens.

 

“Impressive. Is that it?” Ludwig questioned.

 

“Course not!” Alfred grinned. “Watch this!”

 

With an upward leap, Alfred launched himself into the sky, where he now hovered in place, high above the ground. He snapped his fingers, and in an blue flash, he was suddenly surrounded by dozens of blue flintlock rifles, identical to the pistols he wielded previously. With a swipe of his hand in the direction of the remaining targets, the rifles simultaneously unleashed a rain of azure sparks down upon the ground, demolishing every last one of the targets in a shimmering sapphire explosion, and nearly sending the onlookers flying.

 

Pleased with his demonstration, Alfred dropped lowered himself back down to the ground, smiling proudly. “So? Whaddya think?”

 

“Huh. Not bad, I guess.” Arthur averted his gaze.

 

“That was so cool!” Feliciano cheered, clapping his hands excitedly.

 

“Without a doubt,” Kiku nodded. “But I do have to wonder why magical boys need powers like that.”

 

“I’m glad you asked!” Kyubey hopped up on Kiku’s shoulder as he began his explanation. “When one becomes a magical boy, it becomes his duty to hunt witches. Though, perhaps not the kind of witches you all know. Witches are creatures born from despair and pain. Their only purpose in life is to destroy and kill. Grief and hatred are all they know. Normal humans usually can’t see them, but that doesn’t mean they’re not affected by them. Unexplained murders, suicides, and even some natural disasters… such are the handiworks of witches. They have the power to control human minds, drain the life from humans, and destroy entire cities. In exchange for me granting your wish, it becomes your duty as a magical boy to hunt and destroy witches in order to protect your fellow humans. And, of course, there are certain rewards which come with hunting witches.”

 

“Such as?” Yao asked.

 

“Well… Alfred, can you please show everyone your soul gem now?” Kyubey politely requested.

 

Alfred removed his gem from his bow tie, and in a flash, he returned to his normal outfit, and his gem returned to its ordinary oval shape.

 

“Look closely. Do you notice anything different?” Kyubey asked.

 

“Yeah, it’s darker now, right?” Arthur looked on curiously.

 

“That’s right. Every time a magical boy uses their powers, it drains a bit of power from their soul gem. However, after you defeat a witch, it will drop a grief seed. You can use the grief seed to restore your soul gem’s magic! It’s no big deal, so long as your soul gem never turns completely dark. Never let that happen. Do you understand?” Kyubey explained.

 

Everyone nodded.

 

“Cool! In that case, how’d you guys like to come on a witch hunt with me? I’ve already been on a few, so I’m pretty damn good at this now,” Alfred boasted. “But maybe if you like it, you can become magical boys too, and we can all fight witches together! How rad would that be?”

 

After a few moments of consideration, everyone nodded in agreement, curious to see what these witches were like.

 

“If that’s what you want, you’re in luck! I can sense a witch causing a fair amount of havoc downtown,” Kyubey pointed a paw in the town’s direction.

 

“Well then, it looks like it’s time for a witch hunt!”

 

 


	2. Time for a Witch Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred leads the other boys on a witch hunt.

The eight boys all began to prepare for their witch hunt excitedly. Despite Alfred assuring the group that he’d keep them safe and that there was nothing to worry about, Ludwig insisted on bringing a first aid kit along, just in case anything should go wrong. A few insisted on bringing some weapons along, just to be safe, although Kyubey explained that they would do little to effectively fend off magical entities. Finally, Yao took a few ibuprofen pills, stating that his back was killing him, and it had been for a while. Apparently, he’d thrown it out while doing yoga. Francis made a side comment about him getting back pains so often that he was practically an old man, resulting in Yao smacking him over the head. With all of that said and done, they were ready to begin the witch hunt.

Alfred led the group through the dark backstreets of the city, the evening sun casting an auburn glow over their surroundings. The closer to the witch they got, the bright and bright Alfred’s soul gem shined. Soon enough, the light of the gem led them to the local hospital.

“Here it is,” Kyubey said solemnly. “It’s always especially horrible to have a witch inhabit a hospital. The witch will drain the life energy from the already weak patients, so it’s best that we get rid of this witch as quickly as possible.”

“Right,” Alfred nodded, a determined look on his face. He held out his gem, and, with a flash, a strange portal opened before them. Alfred turned to face his friends. “Are you ready?”

Everyone nodded uncertainly.

“Okay then. Let’s go,” Alfred stepped through the portal, the rest following close behind.

Everything around them now seemed so surreal, as if walking through a dream, or, more accurately, a nightmare. They appeared to be standing on a rickety wooden ship. The sky above them was a gentle cream color, and the smell of baked goods and coffee filled the air. There were only two things in sight: a pitch black ocean, upon which they seemed to currently be sailing on, and a snow-covered island in the distance, covered in pine trees and giant syringes.

“What is this place?” Yao asked, utterly confused, rubbing at his sore back.

“We’re currently in the witch’s labyrinth. Witches create their own pocket dimensions to hide in while they’re waiting for their next victim, and where they can trap said victims forever. It is possible to escape from a labyrinth if you’re pulled in, but it’s no easy task. They’re called labyrinths for a reason, after all,” Kyubey explained. “Getting in is the easy part. Now we need to find the witch, and stave off the familiars.”

“Um… familiars?” Arthur cocked his head in confusion.

As if on cue, the group spotted waves shooting across the ocean, made by creatures speeding towards them. Alfred made his pistols appear, and prepared to fight. In an enormous splash, five small dog skeletons jumped out of the water and onto the ship. Alfred rushed into action, raising a force field around the other guys, then blasting the dogs with fireworks. The skeletons exploded and were sent back into the ocean, while the ones that remained on the ship received a buffeting from Alfred’s fists and the rear ends of his rifles, and thrown back into the black depths.

Without warning, the ship immediately began to launch forward towards the snowy island, leaving the skeleton dogs to sink back into the dark ocean. 

“What’s going on?” France asked worriedly, yelling to be heard over the roar of the waves.

“The witch knows we’re here, and it’s bringing us right to it!” Alfred answered.

“Get ready, Alfred!” Kyubey instructed. “Everybody else, hold on tight!”

Alfred nodded, and readied a rifle as the ship approached the island, showing no signs of slowing down. At last, it crashed into the shore of the island, shards of wooden planks exploding in every direction as the ship’s stern made impact with the solid, stone ground. The impact sent everyone who was unprepared flying face first onto the stone shore. That is to say everyone except Ludwig, who had grabbed onto the ship’s mast, and Feliciano, who had grabbed onto Ludwig.

As the others groaned and raised their faces off of the snowy ground, they were greeted with a stunning sight. A gigantic lion now stood before them, towering over every single one of the men. This lion, however, was made out of dark wood, identical to the wood the ship had been made out of, and from its back rose two masts, each bearing flags with symbols identical to those on the shields which ran down its sides, giving it the appearance of a viking ship. By looking at it, one would think that it once looked magnificent and proud, but now, its wood had faded and chipped, its flags torn, and shields scratched.

The lion opened up its wooden jaw and let out a loud, hollow sounding roar. The ground began to shake, and more dog skeletons broke through the island’s stone ground, and charged at the group. Alfred immediately began shooting at the dogs with his rifle, and using the rifle as a club to bludgeon any dog that got too close. As more and more dogs appeared from the ground, Alfred’s friends found themselves almost entirely surrounded.

“Guys!” Alfred shouted, struggling to fight off all of the dogs that surrounded him, let alone those around his friends. “Get out of here! Head for the ship! You might be safer in there!”

Ludwig nodded in understanding. “Do as he says! Hurry!” he barked, running for the ship.

The others followed close behind him, but found themselves unable to reach the ship as more skeleton dogs leapt out of the water, and the seven found themselves cornered.

“Shit! Guys!” Alfred screamed, being outnumbered by the dogs himself.

“Alfred!” Ivan yelled worriedly.

“Hurry! Make a contract!” Kyubey shouted, leaping on top of Kiku’s head to get away from the dogs, who were quickly closing in. “Somebody make a wish and become a magical boy! Somebody has to fight off these dogs, and Alfred’s hands are full! Please!”

Just as one of the dogs began to run forward to attack, Yao shouted, “I… I wish all of my aches and pains would stop for good!”

With that, Kyubey hastily extended the appendages protruding from his ears, and struck Yao’s chest, quickly pulling a glowing ball of light out of his chest. In a flash, the light flew into Yao’s hands and became a soul gem.

“Your wish has been granted! Now please hurry and transform!” Kyubey squealed.

Yao raised his soul gem to the sky and was instantly enveloped in a bright yellow light. He emerged wearing a gold tangzhuang, brown silk pants, and brown sandals. On his hand, a golden gem gleamed. He held out his hand, and summoned a golden staff, with which he dashed forward and struck the advancing skeleton dog down. He seemed to be moving with inhuman speed and agility as he began to combat the skeleton dogs surrounding his friends, either smashing them or knocking them back into the water. Once they were safe, he moved on to assist Alfred by taking down some of the dogs which had overpowered him. All the while, the witch stood, watching and glowering at the two friends as they now began to combat the dogs together.

At last, the witch had seen enough, rushing at Yao, easily knocking him down and pinning him beneath one of its massive wooden paws. It raised its other paw while extending large, wooden scythe-like claws, preparing to slash Yao’s head off.

“Oh no, you don’t!” Alfred barked, summoning a rifle, and blasting a firework directly into the witch’s chest. The witch let out a horrible screech of pain, sounding like a cross between metal grinding against concrete and a lion’s roar, prompting the other boys standing nearby to cover their pains, wincing in pain. Alfred rushed forward, bashing the witch’s head with the back of his rifle, knocking it off of Yao. Yao instantaneously jumped back up to his feet, and summoned his staff once more, as he and Alfred ran at the witch, unleashing a relentless storm of attacks on it, until, finally, the witch, wood splintered and broken and flags torn to shreds, fell to the ground with a pitiful groan.

The world around the group seemed to fade away and vanish, along with the witch and the skeleton dogs. Where the witch was lying, a strange black object now lay on the ground.

“Phew. Well done, both of you! That was outstanding! Yao, you did very well for your first fight!” Kyubey exclaimed. “Now you and Alfred can share the reward. The witch’s grief seed.

“Sweet! Check it out!” Alfred cheered, transforming back to his ordinary clothes and carrying his soul gem. He picked up the grief seed and held it against his gem, which had significantly dulled in color. Once it came into contact with the gem, the seed pulled all of the blackness out of the dulled blue light, and Alfred’s soul gem began to glow bright sapphire once again. He then tossed the seed to Yao. “There’s still plenty left for you to use, dude!”

Yao began to do the same with his gem while everyone still seemed to be trying to wrap their heads around what just happened.

“That… that was amazing, you two!” Feliciano cheered.

“Nah, just an ordinary day for a magical boy, y’know?” Alfred grinned. “No big deal! Nothing I can’t handle.”

“No big deal, Alfred?” Ivan cocked his head. “I seem to remember you getting into trouble back there. You were outnumbered and overpowered by those… what were they called? Familiars?”

“I guess,” Alfred’s smile faded into an agitated frown. “But I made it out okay. We all did.”

“Barely. I think you were so distracted with trying to show off and impress everyone that you got caught off guard by the familiars back there, da?”

“What? No, that’s not what happened! I was paying total attention to what I was doing! I dunno what kinda point you’re trying to prove anyways.”

“The point I am trying to proved, Alfred,” Ivan’s tone became dangerous. “Is that if Yao had not stepped in to help, you would have been killed. We all would have. All because you were trying to be the hero.”

“What!? No! I…” Alfred clenched his fists, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. “Look, the important thing is we made it out alright in the end, right? Isn’t that enough for you?”

“We made it out alright this time. What if you go hunting alone and this happens again? What if there is nobody there to save you? What then?”

“That’s not going to happen!”

“But what if it does?”

“But it won’t!”

“Alfred--”

“SHUT UP! Jesus! Listen, I messed up this time! Sure! Accidents happen, and next time I’ll be more careful! But I don’t appreciate you getting on my case and trying to pick fights with me like this!”

“I am not trying to pick a fight with you.”

“Sure seems like it. Christ, that’s all you ever seem to do when I’m around you! All you do is point out every single mistake I make, and I’m sick of it!” Alfred raged, stomping his foot on the ground for emphasis, before turning and marching away angrily.

Feliciano simply stood there worriedly, a bit shaken up from the fight. Yao shook his head in annoyance. Francis watched Alfred storm off before turning to face Ivan, only to find he’d left as well.

✿-----------------------------------------------------------✿

Ivan paced around his room agitatedly. It was now one in the morning, but Ivan couldn’t sleep. He was far too stressed about what had happened earlier to get any amount of rest. A light tap on his bedroom window caused him to stop his furious pacing and glance at the source of the noise. At the window sat Kyubey, red eyes shining in the moon light. Ivan raised an eyebrow and opened the window for Kyubey, allowing him to scurry in and settle on Ivan’s bed.

“Hello, Ivan,” Kyubey greeted. “I’m sorry for stopping by so late.”

“Nyet, it’s alright. I couldn’t get to sleep anyways,” Ivan shrugged.

“You’re probably concerned about what happened after the witch hunt, right?” Kyubey guessed.

“... Yes. I just…” Ivan paused, unsure if he was comfortable talking about this.

“Just what? I won’t tell anybody, I promise,” Kyubey assured him.

Ivan sighed, taking a seat on the bed beside Kyubey. “I just worry about him, I suppose. Alfred, that is. I just worry that he’s going to get himself hurt with how reckless he always seems to act.”

“Is that why you always seem to pick on him?” Kyubey cocked his head.

“I do not mean for it to sound so rude!” Ivan huffed with frustration. “It seems like everything I say always seems to come out wrong. I don’t mean to come across as mean or harsh, but I just can’t help it. I’m really just trying to let him know he could get himself into trouble.”

“If you’re aware that what you try to say always comes out wrong, why do you keep trying?”

“I guess… I don’t know,” Ivan sighed, laying down and staring up at the ceiling while he spoke. “I guess I’d just like to be friends with him. There are times when he gets along with me and we are friends to some extent, but then things like this happens, and he goes back to disliking me. It’s so frustrating.”

“That is unfortunate.”

“Yes. But there is not much I can do about it, I suppose.”

“Actually, that’s not entirely true.”

“What do you mean?”

“If you really want Alfred to be your friend, then I can help you get what you want.”

“... Really?”

“Yes. Just make a wish, Ivan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two! I'm sorry this took so long. I don't really have any excuse for that. But I promise the next chapters will come much quicker!
> 
> By the way, you may have noticed that whenever there is a transition between scenes, there is a little separator to do it. The separator will have different symbols on it, depending on who this scene will be focused on. Stars for Alfred, Flowers for Ivan, etc. Hopefully this'll clear up some confusion a bit further down the road.


End file.
